1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the liquid/liquid extraction and recovery of gallium values from basic aqueous solutions thereof, and, more especially, to such liquid/liquid extraction and recovery employing a substituted hydroxyquinoline and an organic phosphorus compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known to this art, from European Patent No. 2970, assigned to the assignee hereof, that the gallium values present in aqueous alkaline solutions may be extracted under kinetically improved conditions by utilizing an organic phase comprising a substituted hydroxyquinoline and further comprising at least one carboxylic acid function. Cf. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,843, 4,169,130, 4,241,029, 4,369,166 and 4,372,923; and copending application, Ser. No. 824,068, filed Aug. 12, 1977, all assigned to the assignee hereof.
Nonetheless, serious need remains in this art for extractants other than those comprising at least one carboxylic acid function which are also capable of improving the velocity of extraction of gallium values from basic aqueous solutions thereof without adversely affecting the excellent rates of extraction which characterize the generic process.